


Sick Muse

by livistotallyawesome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livistotallyawesome/pseuds/livistotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in desperate need to forget about a girl...so he goes clubbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic based on the song Sick Muse by Metric.

[(The Song) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEz8N8AT-yo)

 

***

            Your name is John Egbert and you’re sick to death of being in love! Your sister, Jade, is taking you out clubbing tonight in the hopes that it will make you forget about your current crush on a very _unavailable_  young lady.

 

 

“But Jade, this isn’t going to work.”

 

 

“You don’t know that! You might meet someone very hot and very _single_ in here, so just shut your mouth and do what I tell you to do!”

 

You whine, but she ignores you. She’s got her phone out, texting _you-know-exactly-who_ , as the two of you queue up to get into a club. It’s cold out and you’re glad you’re wearing a shirt and a suit jacket. Jade had dressed you, so you supposed you had her to thank for that. She, on the other hand, is wearing a short black sparkly dress with green ribbon, her shoulders, arms and legs all exposed. She’s looking at you and scowling and you roll your eyes, slipping off your jacket to give to her to wear.

 

Pff. Women.

 

Eventually, the two of you reach the doors, flash your IDs, pay the admission fee and head inside.

 

It’s _loud._ It’s really fucking loud and you can’t hear yourself think. Jade tugs on your arm. She’s handing you back your jacket. Man, you love that jacket. You can’t think why you don’t wear it more. It’s a dark blue, so you can wear it with jeans, and it’s really comfortable. Easy to dance in too!

 

You haven’t been clubbing in so long, but when you’ve put your jacket back on and Jade drags you to the dance floor, you forget why not. The two of you dance enthusiastically – not necessarily well, but who cares? You’re having fun! You hold hands and you twirl her around and she laughs softly. After a while, she looks down at her chest, alarmed, and pulls out her phone, which you can tell is ringing. She throws you an apologetic look and you shake your head, miming for her to take the call. It was probably Karkat.

 

You were dancing alone when you saw it: that shockingly bright blonde hair of your fantasies, moving within the crowd. Your eyes widen. It can’t be her! Jade was texting her earlier, and would have told her not to come down here. Not only that, but she was not the clubbing type. It really cannot be here…but you follow the hair anyway because you _need to know._

 

It’s a man. It’s not Rose at all, but a total dude. You feel really bad for thinking it was her now…but to be fair, her hair is kind of short! The man is…dazzling to say the least. He’s wearing a black suit, no tie, and with the buttons of his shirt undone a little…also what looks like converse shoes, and these stupid aviators that must make it really difficult to see. He’s dancing like no one you’ve ever seen before. Unbelievable rhythm and you just _know_ he works in music because no one else could move to the beat like that. You’re completely mesmerized by him, totally captivated.

 

You’re aware that you’re just standing still in the middle of a dance floor and so you dance, too. You aren’t aware that you’re doing it, but you find yourself moving closer to him with every step. Without Jade, your moves are a lot less extreme, and you’re incredibly self-conscious. Suddenly there’s a voice in your ear.

 

 

“Were you looking at me earlier?”

 

Oh God. You turn around, and there he is in front of you, smirking. You don’t trust your voice. You nod.

 

 

“Cool. Can I get you a drink?”

 

He must take the look of confusion you throw him to mean that you didn’t understand what he said, because he mimes drinking. You nod without thinking and he takes your hand, pulling you away from the floor. You look around quickly for Jade, but she’s nowhere to be seen.

 

 

“Dave,” he says, when you reach the bar.

 

 

“Sorry?” You ask.

 

 

“Dave, my name is Dave!” He shouts this time, smiling at you. He’s got really nice teeth, you notice.

 

 

“Oh! John!” You reply with a smile of your own.

 

He buys you a drink, then a few more; then you dance together. It starts out innocent enough and then he pulls you close to him, rocking against you, his hands on your waist. You spot Jade at this point, hanging out at the bar. She grins and gives you the double pistols and a wink.

 

You blush a lot.

 

***

 

            He takes you back to his place after. You have the most amazing sex you’ve had in your twenty-three years of life. You give him your number, but you don’t expect him to call.

 

***

 

He calls.

 

***

 

 

“You play piano?”

 

            Dave is at your flat at the moment, and gesturing to the piano in your living room. You laugh and nod, a little embarrassed. You hadn’t thought he’d point that out.

 

You’d cooked him dinner at your place tonight. This was your fourth date, and, although you’d been to his flat plenty, he hadn’t been to yours. You’d sampled his terrible cooking and told him you needed to make him something healthy so he didn’t die. You’d made creamy pasta with asparagus and peas. He’d eaten all of it, despite complaining.

 

You thought that things might move to the bedroom afterwards – which you’d cleaned especially – but you migrated to the sofa instead. That was fine! You’d been about to put a movie on when he’d pointed out the piano.

 

 

“Play me something,” he says. You look from the piano to him, and then back again.

 

 

“No,” you reply.

 

 

“Aw, why not?”

 

 

“It’s embarrassing!”

 

 

“Hey, I showed you my music.”

 

He had a point there. He’d shown you his mixes and they honestly were pretty good. He’d also rapped for you, but he was really awful at it, and he had to shut up your laughter with kisses.

 

 

“Ugh, okay, fine. But don’t laugh if you think I’m bad!” Dave was a lot more confident than you were, so whereas he could brush it off, you’re not sure you could.

 

You play a version of Snow Patrol’s ‘Run’, humming the melody to yourself as you try to keep track of where you are. Dave, who had been on the sofa, was now at your side, standing next to your stool as you played. His hand trailed on your shoulders, and you look up at him when you finish. He smiles.

 

 

“You’re good,” he tells you. You grin.

 

 

“Thanks!”

 

 

“Got any original compositions?”

 

 

“Oh, uh, a few?”

 

 

“Let me hear one?” It means a lot that he posed that as a question. You’d realized after a while that he could be pretty demanding, so the fact that he was _asking_ you to share something so close to you made you really want to do it.

           

 

“Sure.”

 

You place your fingers back on the keys and start playing one of [your compositions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKtJPsXNIJY). His hand is still on your shoulder, and you close your eyes, focusing on his touch on you and the flow of the music. You quickly lose yourself, thankful for muscle memory. Coming back to your senses at the end, you hold the last note until it fades and then take your hands off, turning to Dave again to gauge his reaction. He’s just staring at you.

 

 

“That…was beautiful.” Dave says finally. “Amazing. You’re amazing.” He kisses you and you laugh, pulling away.

 

 

“I could write you a harmony in C, if you want?”

 

 

“Get your butt to the bedroom, Egbert.”

 

***

 

 

“Look at me.”

 

            You look away. You can’t look at him. You feel like such a dick.

 

 

“I said look at me, John!” He tilts your head up, and you meet his eyes and  _Oh my God, you're such a dick._ _  
_

 

You should never have gone home with him that night. It was such a big mistake. Not while you still had feelings for Rose.

 

Who you just found out is his _sister._

 

Oh God. You’re the biggest dick. It’s you.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Dave. I didn’t know!”

 

 

“That doesn’t matter. All I’m asking is if you still love her. Do you, or do you not? Because it’s a simple fucking question.”

 

 

“I’m sorry!” You can feel your throat tightening while you try not to start crying. That wouldn’t be very cool. “I don’t love her, not anymore. The night I met you…that’s the day she told me about Kanaya, and it broke my heart man. I loved her so much…but then I saw you and-”

 

 

“Bit of a coincidence that you went and hit on her brother.”

 

 

“I- you hit on me! _You_ came up to _me_ and bought _me_ drinks all night!”

 

 

“You were staring at me. It’s because I look like _her_ isn’t it?”

 

 

“No! Well, yes, it was to start with. Your hair…but then I saw _you_ and I didn’t even care about her anymore! I was just trying to forget about her…”

 

Dave barks a short laugh, but there’s no humor in it. You flinch.

 

 

 “Did it work?”

 

“Yes, it worked. I don’t love her anymore…”

 

“Well, good for you, John. Glad I could be of service.”

 

He steps away from you and starts heading to the door. You sob and run after him, grabbing the back of his shirt to stop it.

 

“I love you! I wanted to forget about Rose, and that’s what it started out as. I didn’t want to fall in love, but I did! When we danced together, I felt so happy I can’t even describe it. I’ve never experienced feelings like this before in my life!” You sniffle, scrubbing at your face with your free hand. “When you kiss me? And when we have sex? You just…you care so _much_ , and I’ve never had that before. I love the way you rap so badly. And I love your shitty cooking. And I love your gross flat, and your weird toes, and your eyes, and your face, and your clothes. I love you Dave, I love you. Please don’t go.”

 

You’re not sure when you closed your eyes, but you feel arms wrapping around you and you press into them urgently, crying into his shoulder. He rubs your back and shushes you.

 

“I’m sorry, John. I’m sorry. I love you too.”

 

***

 

A year later, he moves in and never has a microwave meal again.


End file.
